Logarithmic converter circuits produce a DC output voltage in a logarithmic relationship to DC input voltages and are used in a variety of applications in electronic measurement equipment, including log scaling of display axes and log compression of DC voltage ranges. The typical prior art circuit includes a differential amplifier in which one transistor is the logging transistor and the other transistor provides a fixed offset for temperature. A pair of operational amplifiers are cascaded in overall feedback loop to improve stability for logarithmic conversion of an input signal. Log converters utilize the logarithmic voltage-current characteristic of a semiconductor junction; however, this characteristic is very dependent upon the temperature of the junction. This so-called temperature coefficient of gain causes such log converters to be accurate at zero decibels (dB) but inaccurate at other input levels when the junction temperature changes from that at which the converter was calibrated. The typical method for providing temperature compensation or temperature control is to employ either a thermistor or an externally-sensed oven.